1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for connecting coaxial drainage tiles and the like, and more particularly to a device of this type which is especially adapted to connect corrugated drainage tiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is frequently required that coaxial pipes or tubes be joined at their adjacent ends to provide structural stability and to seal the points of connection. Field or drainage tile, for example, are conventionally used for farm drainage and are coupled together to provide a relatively long drainage conduit. It is desirable to secure the individual segments of the overall drain conduit in order to retain the coaxial alignment of the adjacent tubes, and also to prevent excessive leaking at the points of connection of the separate segments.
A number of specific devices have been devised for joining together coaxial tube sections. A typical tubing coupler comprises a band clamp which spans about the adjacent portions of the tubes and is tightened against the tubes by the operation of a lever arm. The adjacent tubes are then prevented from moving apart due to the clamp being tensioned around each of the tubes. In U. S. Pat. No. 3,964,774, issued to Wollin et al. on June 22, 1976, there is disclosed a clamp of this type which includes a lever mechanism for tightening the clamp members around adjacent annular flanges on separate tube sections. Similar clamps or couplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,089, issued to Cheever et al. on Oct. 4, 1966; 3,441,655, issued to Turner on April 29, 1969; 2,052,934, issued to Mire on Sept. 1, 1936; 2,501,951, issued to Lintz on Mar. 28, 1950; and, U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,141 issued to Hart on June 10, 1924. Each of the above patents discloses a tube coupler which comprises a band or other member which extends about the tubes and has opposite ends which are drawn together to provide a frictional fit of the band to the tubes.
The present invention relates to a device for coupling drainage tiles and the like which have circumferential channels, such as would exist for corrugated tubing. The clamps disclosed in the above-cited patents are generally not well suited to use with corrugated drainage tiles and the like. First, the corrugations make it more difficult for the band-type clamps to be properly positioned adjacent the two connected tubes. In addition, the band clamps do not provide for preventing axial displacement of the joined tubes other than by the frictional engagement of the band with the tubes. The present invention utilizes the existing circumferential channels on corrugated tubes to advantage by using the channels to facilitate placement of the coupling device upon the adjacent tubes and to provide resistance to axial displacement of the tubes after the device is secured thereon. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,222, issued to Shroy et al. on Dec. 16, 1975, there is disclosed a design for corrugated tubing which allows the tubing to be joined together without a separate coupling device. One end of the tubing is sized to fit within an end of another tube and includes a small ridge which will engage a portion of the corrugated interior of the larger tube portion. Although the corrugated tubing of the Shroy et al. patent does have certain advantages, it of course does not provide a means for joining together corrugated tubing which is not preformed in the described manner.